Rinjin
Rinjin is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Sinjin Van Cleef (R'/obbie and S/'injin). Considering they are both wierd nerds, it is very likely that they will become friends, however Sinjin does con Robbie in an episode. Similarities *They are both considered nerdy and weird. *Neither of them can get girls easily. *They both have similar styles (curly hair, glasses, skinny jeans, etc). Rinjin Moments Season 1 'Robarazzi' *Robbie does an interview with Sinjin about what he collects. *Sinjin was seen working as a cameraman for Robarazzi, even though he was embarrassed on the show's first episode. This could mean that Sinjin either forgave Robbie or didn't care about being embarrassed. *When Robbie talked about Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Sinjin on his Robarazzi blog, everyone was mad at Robbie, except Sinjin. *Robbie doesn't worry about Sinjin being mad, only about the rest of his friends, meaning Robbie knew Sinjin wasn't mad. *Robbie doesn't embarrass Sinjin more than once. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Sinjin was drowning, not only does Tori come to help, but Robbie does as well. *Robbie was the one who thought about giving Sinjin mouth-to-mouth. *After hearing about this, Tori changes her mind and runs away, but Robbie stays to help. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Both Robbie (Rex) and Sinjin went out with the North Ridge girls, implying that they have similar tastes. *They both get robbed by Christie and Bella. 'Rex Dies' *Sinjin tells André that Tori tried to murder Rex, which means Sinjin knew about Rex getting hurt and thought Robbie should be told the truth. This can also be seen as Sinjin being passive-aggressive and trying to get Robbie to stop having a crush on Tori. *When Sinjin told Andre that Rex was murdered by Tori, Robbie sobs very loudly, implying that he cares about what Sinjin says. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Both Robbie and Sinjin were dressed as the slice of pizza. Season 2 'Tori Gets Stuck' *When Jade finds out that she lost the part to Tori and says that she got cheated and humiliated Sijin says that she's going to get used to it, and then Robbie nods in agreement. 'Prom Wrecker' *Sinjin and Robbie sit next to each other during the Prom Meeting. *When Robbie mentions that he likes balloons, Sinjin states that his father owns a rubber factory, possibly trying to impress him. 'iParty with Victorious' *Sinjin asks Robbie if he could take a picture of him. Robbie says no. Rex laughs and says how ironic it is. 'Helen Back Again' *Robbie buys a bike from Sinjin. *When the bike gets run over, Robbie asks Sinjin to give him back his money, but Sinjin runs away with it. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *Robbie posted a picture of Sinjin with his Sinjin bobble-head. Robbie said he couldn't think of anything creepier. *When Robbie tells people that he's hanging out in Tori's bushes, Sinjin asks which bushes, and Robbie tells him the potted one on the porch. Sinjin replies that it is a good choice. *When Jade asks who gave Sinjin her phone number, Sinjin says that it was Robbie. Robbie responds to Sinjin "Dude!". *Sinjin is always doing interpretive dances to songs that Rex sings (we all know that Robbie holds Rex). *Robbie wondered how Sinjin could bend his knees in tight jeans. Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Friendship Category:Friendships Moments Category:Minor Pairing